


Vignettes

by Yurika_Schiffer



Series: The HQ!! ficlets that weren't posted on ao3 at first [32]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/Yurika_Schiffer
Summary: Three little ficlets about their relationship.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Iwaizumi Hajime
Series: The HQ!! ficlets that weren't posted on ao3 at first [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915372





	Vignettes

**Author's Note:**

> [Also posted on my tumblr](https://unxpctedlygreat.tumblr.com/post/106386528809/3-iwaaka-drabbles)

**1\. Kisses**

Their first kiss wasn’t what you would call “fantastic”, as one of them was a beginner and the other only had five or so kisses before. Iwaizumi’s love experience being ruined by Oikawa had nothing surprising but still left him with little to no knowledge of many things. Akaashi never really thought about love and going out before that and didn’t really know what to do and how to do it. They had to improve, as Oikawa kept on saying while laughing at them (“you two are the most awkward couple I’ve ever seen”). But they tried, tried a lot of things, different things, to see and note what worked and what didn’t. To see how they preferred kissing and how the other loved it. It took them some time before they actually got the hang of it.

 _But it was worth it_ , they both think, as they lean their foreheads together after a long breath-taking kiss.

**2\. Your hands are cold as heck**

If you were by Akaashi’s side often enough, you probably already had the opportunity to touch (was it on purpose or not) his hands. And you then probably knew how cold his hands could be most of the time. He didn’t really know why, since he never really felt cold himself but it didn’t bother him that much anyway. As long as it never had an impact on things he was doing, it didn’t matter.

Though after they started dating, Akaashi kind of felt self-conscious about it. He knew that many couples held hands and knew that Iwaizumi would hold his someday. But he couldn’t bring himself not to fear Hajime’s reaction when he would discover how cold his hands were.

The dreaded moment came around the beginning of winter break. The weather was turning pretty cold and scarves were nothing surprising by that time. Iwaizumi had invited Akaashi over for a few days (those when Fukuroudani volleyball club took a break from practices as well) and they were walking home after spending the day outside. They both had their hands in their pockets, somehow bringing some relief to Keiji. But Iwaizumi stretched his arms over his head after a while and the setter suddenly tensed up. That didn’t stop Hajime from stretching out his hand to Keiji.

“We’ve never done it so I thought we could…” he explained when all Akaashi did was staring at his hand.

Hesitantly, Akaashi took his hand out of his pocket to take Iwaizumi’s. Hajime’s eyes widened and he quickly grabbed Keiji’s other hand, seemingly pondering over something.

“Your hands are cold as heck” he said, surprised. But as Akaashi was about to remove his hands, he added “Let me warm them for you, that must feel awful.”

**3\. The morning after**

Iwaizumi blinked slowly as he felt himself waking up. He had never been a “morning person” but today was different. He felt calm and comfortable and his brain was already starting to work properly. The warmth against his chest was relaxing and he snuggled up a little more to it. His right arm was thrown over said warmth. As he gently stroke the skin under his hand, he remembered the night before. He sighed, content and smiling, and nuzzled the bare neck in front of him.

Akaashi shifted a little before turning to face his boyfriend. He had a small smile on his lips and reached for Iwaizumi’s own smile. Hajime gladly kissed him back before pulling him closer. They spent the day lazily laying on their bed, enjoying each other’s warmth.


End file.
